


Великолепная четверка на финале Гран-при

by Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финал Гран-при 2006 года в Санкт-Петербурге. Даисуке хочет Джонни. Джонни хочет выступать. Нобунари хочет Даисуке. Албан хочет всех устраваить. Бриан хочет Женю. Однако ни один из них в полной мере не получает желаемого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепная четверка на финале Гран-при

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [Petit Four for the Grand Prix](http://estriel.wz.cz/s/fanfiction/krasobrusleni/petitfourforthegrandprix.html)  
>  **Бета** : algine

I

Кто-то тихо стучит в дверь. Джонни встает с кровати, шипя от боли, прострелившей бедро, открывает дверь и понимает, что смотрит на огромный букет цветов.

— Джонни, — из-за красных роз произносит голос с сильным акцентом, — это тебе. — Джонни втискивают в руки цветы, и у него потрясенно отваливается челюсть, когда он узнает человека, стоящего в дверях.

— Спа… Спасибо, — испуганно говорит он. — Но… почему? Я имею в виду... зачем ты… — он жестом указывает на цветы, а потом переводит на парня, стоящего напротив, любопытный взгляд.

Даисуке Такахаши краснеет и опускает глаза.

— Ты красивый, — признает он, заливаясь румянцем, и смущенно улыбается. — Ты…

Джонни так никогда и не узнает, что хотел сказать японец, потому что в этот момент дверь в его номер открывается пошире и в поле зрения Такахаши появляется Эван.

— Занят, — заканчивает он за Такахаши, обнимая Джонни за плечи. — Он занят.

Джонни замечает, как в глазах Даисуке промелькнула злость, сменившаяся смущением, когда японец попятился, бормоча: «Прости, я не знал» и еще что-то по-японски, чего Джонни не понял.

Он разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Эвана, потом встает на цыпочки и быстро целует его в губы.

— Эван! — восклицает он. — Какого черта ты встал? У тебя же травма! — захлопнув дверь, он начинает толкать Эвана к кровати.

— Я никому не позволю флиртовать с моим парнем! — бормочет Эван, хромая к кровати, а затем позволяя Джонни уложить себя в постель.

— У тебя тоже травма, — добавляет он, когда Джонни устраивается рядом.

— Нет! Я собираюсь завтра выступать! — Джонни упрямо хмурится. Он пытается перекатиться на правый бок, чтобы отстоять свою точку зрения и посмотреть на Эвана, но сдается, когда бедро снова начинает пульсировать от боли. — Я буду выступать, — шепчет он и закрывает глаза.

II

Нобунари, выглядывая из-за угла, наблюдает, как Даисуке стучит в дверь Джонни Вейра. Вейр открывает дверь и принимает цветы — цветы, которые Нобунари помогал выбирать. У него чуть не разорвалось сердце, когда Даисуке пришел и попросил помочь; ему было больно слышать его слова о том, насколько Джонни Вейр красив. Но он пошел и держал рот на замке, кивая в знак того, что слушает. Он знает, что жалок, но хочет быть рядом с Даисуке, даже если не может быть с ним.

Он чувствует, что кто-то хлопает его по плечу, и оборачивается: позади него стоит Мао.

— Брось это, Нари, — тихо говорит она. — Брось его.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, но не могу, — вздыхает он. «Может, он даст мне шанс…» — размышляет он, глядя, как подавленный Даисуке уходит.

III.

Албан знает, что никогда не будет никого устраивать. Ни свою страну, ни свою федерацию, ни Бриана. Но он по-прежнему старается.

Он знает, что у него нет мощи Бриана, волшебных коленей Оды или врожденного изящества Вейра, поэтому решает просто развлекать и веселить. Хотя иногда очень непросто быть смешной маленькой пчелкой. Несмотря на все усилия, в такие дни ему не удается быть заводным и счастливым. Он пытается не замечать взгляды, которые Бриан бросает на гостевые трибуны. Он делает вид, что его не трогает то, что Бриан игнорирует его. Он пытается не обращать внимания на хриплый крик «Женя», срывающийся с губ Бриана, когда тот кончает в рот Албану в ночь после короткой программы.

Албан пытается, но в глубине души понимает: Бриан его никогда не захочет.

IV.

Как глупо было с его стороны надеяться. Конечно, Жени здесь нет. Он что, будет приезжать на каждое соревнование, в котором участвует Бриан? Но… Женя пришел на «Кубок России», пришел посмотреть на него и пожелать удачи. Должно быть, это что-то значило… Или, может, он просто принимает желаемое за действительное, может, просто воображает, что на самом деле Жене не безразличен.

Он выходит и катает короткую программу, но все идет наперекосяк. Он говорит журналистам, что устал после всех соревнований, но это неправда. От чего он действительно устает — мысленно устает, так это от бесконечной надежды и того, что никогда не получает желаемого.

Решив, что не позволит Жениному призраку больше занимать его мысли, он решительно стучит в дверь напротив. Когда Албан открывает, Бриан входит без приглашения. Бриан ждет, пока Албан закроет дверь, подойдет к нему и опустится на колени. Когда его член оказывается в теплом рту, он закрывает глаза и забывает обо всем, в том числе и об имени того, с кем он сейчас.

**Конец**


End file.
